


Oblivion

by fightthegiants



Category: Bastille, Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Dan Smith - Freeform, Gen, something i wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so beautiful and he is all yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, fluffy Bastille/Dan Smith oneshot I wrote for my bestie.

The air hung thick and chilled above you, the vast space of an empty arena always overwhelming. There were tech people skivvying around at the front nearer the stage and you watched as you sat in one of the empty seats, way above them at the back. You wrapped your scarf a little tighter around your neck as you looked down at the empty concrete floor, the ghosts of the bodies that would be packed into the space later casting shadows along the ground.  
Your tired eyes wandered to the stage where a familiar figure took his place in the centre. He looked tired and very almost frail, the exertion of the massive tour beginning to take its toll. But to you he was still the most beautiful man you'd ever laid eyes on. He ran a spindly, pale hand through his black hair, mussing up the already ruffled strands. You laughed under your breath as you watched him frown at his realisation of his messy hair. You shifted out of your seat and plodded down the hard stairs, making your way down the vast floor towards where he was standing, clearing his throat and doing his vocal scales quietly to himself.  
As you reached the edge of where the halo of the stagelights stretched out to, you halted and sunk to the floor, sitting cross legged. Sparkling dust flecks danced through the vividly coloured lights and the world went silent around you as he opened his mouth.  
  
 ** _When you fall asleep with your head on my shoulder, when you're in my arms, you go somewhere deeper._**  
  
The trembling falsetto spiralled up into the lofty darkness, echoing starkly around the space, some soothing violins chasing it upwards. Icy blue eyes eventually found yours, seducing your soul as his lips moved around the tender words he'd jotted down in that tattered notebook all those years ago. Before the world knew his name and before he was always away from you. Before the spotlight found him and before all his dreams came true. In the days when he would whisper his aspirations into your hair in the dark as you curled around each other for warmth in that dank bedsit that you could both barely scrape the money together to be able to afford.   
But that was then and this is now. You met his eyes as you came back to yourself, hearing his haunting echoes and feeling them surround you.  
  
 _ **Are you going to age with grace? Are you going to age with our mistakes?**_

Your lips quirked at the memory of the day when they'd signed the record contract, how'd he dragged you into his arms, pressing chaste kisses to your ear. How he'd uttered promises onto your mouth as he'd laid you down on the huge bed in the luxurious hotel that had been paid for that night. Finally all his hard work was paying off and the warm feeling that melted over your insides at the thought you were here to witness it, was comforting.  
  
 _ **When oblivion is calling out your name, you always take it further than I ever can**_  
  
He smiled as he watched you sitting there, admiring him. His fingers clenched a little tighter on the microphone stand and his eyelashes kissed his structured cheeks as his gaze flickered towards his feet. He was so beautiful and he was yours.


End file.
